Am I Doing It Right?
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Oliver asks Miley if he is a good kisser, and they kiss to see. Does this result to romance or awkwardness? Or will things stay the same? A kiss is just a kiss, right? Please read and review. Moliver Oneshot.


**HANNAH MONTANA: Am I Doing It Right?**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana _and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel. _Symptoms of You _is a song by Lindsay Lohan.

"Hey, Miley," Oliver said as he entered my house. "What's up, Mr. Stewart?" He shot my dad a salute, and my dad tapped his cowboy hat lightly.

"Hi, Oliver." I looked up from my organizer, packed with my ever-busy schedule as Hannah Montana. Let's keep that between us, shall we? "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I have to ask you something," Oliver told me. He looked at Dad. "In private."

Dad nodded, and he left in an instant. Oliver sat down on the couch beside me. "Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a good kisser?"

I nearly jumped when Oliver asked his question. "How should I know? I haven't kissed you."

"Well, in that case..." Oliver leaned in and kissed me. I didn't do anything. I didn't stop him, or kiss him back, or whatever. He pulled away. "Am I doing it right?"

Instead of giving him a decent answer, I said, "Why did you do that?"

Oliver's cheeks turned red. "Uh..."

I examined him. Only then did I realize that Oliver was cute. _No, Miley! _I told myself. _You can't be thinking that about Oliver! He's your best friend! _Part of me stopped me from starting to like Oliver, but the stronger part wanted me to crush on him.

"Miley? Are you there?" Oliver asked, waving his hand in my face.

I took his hand. "I'll take a walk on the beach. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Oliver helped me up from the couch.

"Dad!" I yelled. "I'm going to the beach! I'll be back by dinnertime!"

"Got it!" my dad yelled back.

ooHMoo

Minutes later, Oliver and I were sitting on a blanket in front of the beach.

"I wish Lilly were here," I said. "It's no fun without her."

Oliver smirked. "Are you saying that being around me is boring?"

"No, not really. I didn't mean it that way." I remembered thinking that Oliver was cute. "It's just...awkward being with you, alone."

He held my hand. Then he turned on the radio. I heard Lindsay Lohan's voice then.

_There's a good kind of pain_

_An insane kind of sane_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

"Miley?" Oliver said, still holding my hand.

I tightened my grip. "Yeah?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

_There's a chill in the heat_

_Feel the sky at my feet_

_'Cause I adore you_

_I can't ignore you, yeah_

"I forgot," I told him. "Could you...kiss me again?"

He touched my face. Then he leaned closer. I met him halfway, and soon, our lips touched.

_I'm not ill_

_I don't need to take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can come through_

_'Cause baby all I do is suffer from_

_Symptoms of you_

The kiss seemed to last forever. But it had to stop. I pulled away, and bit my lip.

"So...am I doing it right?" Oliver asked, not meeting my gaze.

"Why do you need to know, anyway?"

_There's a left kind of right_

_There's a blind kind of sight_

_Looking at you_

_Looking at you_

"Because..." Oliver started. "Because I want to make sure that everytime I kiss you, it'll be a kiss you'll never forget."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Miley, I like you. I really, really like you."

"Well, Oliver," I said, holding his hand once again. "Did I tell you that I like you back?"

_There's no light in the moon_

_And it's winter in June_

_When I'm without you_

_When I'm without you, yeah_

"No," Oliver said. He kissed me again, for the third time.

"The answer is yes." I looked down at my toes.

"What?" Oliver looked confused.

"Yes, you're doing it right. Now give me a chance to give you a kiss _you'll _never forget." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms were around my waist casually.

_I'm not ill_

_I don't need to take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can come through _

_'Cause baby all I do is suffer from _

_Symptoms of you_

He took me in his arms, and suddenly they felt like home. He stroke my hair gently, and whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

"I love you, too," I replied.

_And it trips me off my feet_

_I think I'm fallin' in too deep_

_Do you feel it too_

We just sat on the blanket and watched the sunset.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Oliver looked at his watch. "Five-thirty."

I sighed. "My dad can wait for a few more minutes. Let me stay in your arms, where I really belong."

_I'm not ill_

_I don't need to take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can come through _

_'Cause baby all I do is suffer from _

_Symptoms of you_

We stayed for a few more minutes, then Oliver walked me home.

"So...bye?" he said.

"See you tomorrow."

"Uh, hey Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind being my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "No, not at all."

We kissed for the fifth time that day. And it couldn't have gotten any better.

_I'm not ill_

_I don't need to take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can come through _

_'Cause baby all I do is suffer from _

_Symptoms of you_

(**A/N: **How's my latest story? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know with your reviews!)


End file.
